A real life story that i turned into a Taiora Pt 1
by ArtanisZertul
Summary: Basically what the title says. PG for minor swearing. Please R/R. I think it is our best work yet!


****

A Real Life Story 

That I Changed into a Taiora

By Artanis

A/N: Artanis: Heh heh, this story actually is still unfolding, so I'm gonna make up the ending. BTW,

Tai = Me, Angelo

Matt = Elbert, AKA Zeratul

Sora = The girl that I like. Heh heh. No name here (like im gonna tell you! If you really want to know, ask Logan. Hint: only two letters are different!)

Lauren = Sora's friend

Emma = Matt's first girl

Izzy = Our friend Alan

Joe = Our other friend, Nick

Mimi = Alan/Izzy's annoying girlfriend, Monique

Lincoln Middle School = Our school

Bay Farm = Our old elementary/primary school

The ppls in this story are all 12 in the first part. TK and Kari aren't in this story (sorry! No one to fit the descriptions!). And if any of you readers out there actually go to LMS in Alameda, Kudos to you! You might know me, last year I was the "sixth grader in the seventh grade math class". Heh heh, LOL. This one is for Logan. You're a great author, man!

S/D/A/D/C (super duper annoying disclaimer) – This poem belongs to whoever came up with it.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I don't own this,

So you can't sue!

Now onto the story. 

Tai's POV

It happened in the first grade. That was when I met Sora. My first thought was, "Wow, she's sorta pretty", but I banished those thoughts from my mind, since at that age, boys hated girls, and vice versa. We never really mingled, since she stayed with Lauren and their friends, and I stayed with Matt, Joe, and Izzy.

After that year, I barely ever saw her, since she was never in my class again until 5th grade. I had crushes over that period of time, but never serious ones. From 2nd grade til 4th, you find Emma and Matt always on the verge between friends and couples. Later I got out of him that they _had _made out two times. Heh heh, he almost killed me after I blabbed to the whole school (that actually happened! He choked me! I couldn't breathe!). 

Then came fifth grade. I found out that Sora was in my class again. It surprised me, since I barely ever saw her around, and I thought she had transferred to another school. About two months after school started, I had ended up sitting at the same table as Sora. My first thought when I sat with her was "wow, she's gotten prettier", but again I banished the thought from my mind. After sitting with her for a week, I learned that she hated me right off the block. So I thought, "two can play that game". So we went about hating each other for the rest of the year. 

At approximately March, me and Joe signed up for a sports class, cause I loved soccer, and Joe liked sports in general. It turned out that Sora's brother (I made him up so it would go with the story line) and Lauren's brother were signed up in the class. At the time, I had a _very_ small crush on Lauren. I got really pissed on the first day cause I saw Sora and Lauren standing on the structure laughing and pointing at me and Joe, so I swore at Sora for a long time (three minutes non-stop). Right then our arguments grew up a level. Also, in the fifth grade, Matt chased her after-school trying to, no, just pegged her with a case of Pentel markers. 

A few weeks later, Matt admitted to like Sora. At first I felt a pang of jealousy surge through me, but it quickly went away once I remembered that I completely hated her. I _accidentally_ told one girl, and she told the whole school. Then Matt choked me, once again. He's gotten very good at that recently. Heh heh. A little before that, Izzy moved Hong Kong. I was really sad for a few weeks.

Around the beginning of my 7th year of schooling (6th grade if you don't want to do the math), Joe came up with an ingenious idea. At around the same time, Izzy moved back to Alameda. He met a girl in his Core class (History, Literature, English) named Mimi. The whole gang thought she was very annoying, but we thought Izzy was sorta annoying way, but you can't but help to love him, even if he acts dumb a lot, and he doesn't use his common sense, so we had to live with Mimi, too. It was obvious that they were meant for each other. (me and "matt" have a bet going on them. LOL) 

Now back to Joe's ingenious idea. The idea was that two people, lets call them persons A and B, bring another person that has a crush on someone, we'll call him person C, and the crush person D. Well, persons A and B occupy person C while slowly moving towards Person D. When they get close enough, persons A and B quickly push Person C onto person D and run like hell. We did a trial run, person A as me, Person B as Matt, Person C as Izzy, and Person D as Mimi. That was before Mimi and Izzy were "together", so it would still embarrass Izzy greatly. The play went well, but at the run like hell part, well, Izzy was faster than I was, so he quickly tried to pound my face in, even though I was a lot bigger than he was. That's where my idea came into action.

Since I knew that Matt liked Sora, I just used Joe's plan to get closer to her. Actually, I didn't notice that that was what I was doing until now. But that is the only way to explain the reason why I only did it to Matt, and not to any other of my friends. 

About a month before the school year ended, I came out of my last class and to the front gate, just to find Sora chasing Izzy around for something he said. Well, being the good friend I am, I said something every mean to her, just to get her to chase me, so Izzy could get away. Well, if she runs faster than Izzy, she damn sure runs faster than me. She caught up to me in mere seconds. Well, the good news was that I was bigger and buffer than Izzy, so I could take in the damage better, but the bad news was that she slapped me, on the face, _hard_. I wondered how much that would have hurt Izzy if she did that to him. But at the time, the only thing I could think of was "she touched me, she actually touched me". I'm starting to think if my mind is playing tricks on me, because I'm not sure that she slapped me, maybe my mind is just making it up. I can't remember, because I have a whole archive of times that she had hit me when I'm trying to help a friend out, so I might be just getting mixed up.

Then came the start of the 7th grade. On the first day of school, I was running late. How typical is that? When I burst in to the classroom, I mean Library, since the portables weren't installed yet, the first face I see when I get into the classroom Sora's frowning one. I thought "oyyyyy, this will be a very long year".

As the day progressed, I found that Sora was not in just 3 (core) of my classes, but **5** of them! 

A few days later, I found myself staring at Sora more often than I was paying attention to the teacher! That was weird, since I am a very good student (nerd pride!) and I almost always pay attention to the teacher. I started noticing more details about her as I studied her more. I also found myself being nice to her and helping her every chance I got. That was about when I found out that I actually liked her! Now I'm still trying to figure out what the purpose of me liking her really is. Why did it have to be me?

A/N: Artanis: You know, I just noticed that Zeratul didn't say anything for the whole fic! BTW, the formula for this fic is 

Very Little Sleep = More thinking

More Thinking + New crush + Wild imagination + Too much free time

= This fic

That was the first part of two. Hopefully, I'll have the next part out by next Sunday, if I'm not busy. And yes, almost everything in this fic actually happened to me, and I was really Tai. I just changed very little of it around, names and memories (only approximately two memories) and only changed them a little. The end of this part is where my life is right now. The next part will all be fictional, but the cast will be in the same character as they are now. 

Please send C&C&Q to [artanis_zeratul@hotmail.com][1] or just put it in the little box under this that says REVIEW.

And please,

REVIEW!!!!!

l l

l l

l l

l l

\ /

\ /

\/

   [1]: mailto:artanis_zeratul@hotmail.com



End file.
